I Won't Left You
by PinkyChocolateWriter
Summary: Katsumi Uzumaki. Katsumi yang begitu mencintai Kakashi terbelenggu antara kisah cintanya dengan Kakashi yang surut-pasang juga masa lalu mengenai persahabatannya dengan Rin dan Obito, juga misi menemukan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya, juga menjaga adik satu-satunya, Miyuki Uzumaki. Sebagai salah seorang anggota Klan Uzumaki apakah ia dapat menyelesaikan semuanya?
1. 1 I'm Katsumi Uzumaki

I Won't Left You

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Chapter 1: I'm Katsumi Uzumaki**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, Romance alay, maklum masih amatiran ye. OCxKakashi**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own NARUTO and all the characters. I just own my OC and the story.**

 **Katsumi Uzumaki**

 _ **Cerita ini dimulai. Dengan adanya keberadaan seorang ninja jenius.**_

 _ **Seorang ninja yang selalu melindungiku.**_

 _ **Memperhatikanku lebih dari segalanya.**_

 _ **Memberiku kehangatan,**_

 _ **yang hampir kulupakan.**_

 _ **Menenangkanku,**_

 _ **di setiap masalah.**_

 _ **Sejauh apapun jarak kami,**_

 _ **ia selalu dapat bergegas ke tempatku**_

 _ **disaat aku sedang dalam bahaya.**_

 _ **Apakah,**_

 _ **aku terlalu egois,**_

 _ **jika memintanya tetap bersamaku?**_

 _ **Untuk selamanya..**_

 _ **Aku berharap,**_

 _ **ia dapat selalu bersamaku,**_

 _ **sekalipun dunia hancur.**_

 _ **Tetapi,**_

 _ **ia adalah,**_

 _ **seorang pahlawan.**_

 _ **Yang akan kucintai,**_

 _ **apapun yang terjadi.**_

o0o

Rambut merahku berkibar, dengan ikat kepala berlambangkan Desa Konoha tertampang jelas dari dahiku. Aku berlari mengejarnya, lelaki yang selalu kuimpikan.

"Kakashi- _kuuunnnn_!"

Aku tersandung sebuah batu kerikil dan mendarat tepat di tangannya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, Kakashi Hatake, lelaki inilah. Lelaki yang selalu dapat membuatku tersenyum.

 **"** Ada apa, Katsumi?" suaranya yang _cool_ seperti biasa, menyapu perasaan kesepian yang mencekam di dadaku sejak tadi.

"Sekarang aku sedang sibuk, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain hari ini. Ada misi bersama Minato- _sensei_ dan yang lainnya. Lagipula, kamu sekarang kan sudah menjadi seorang _chuuni._ Cobalah untuk lebih banyak berlatih, kita ini.. Sedang dalam peperangan, Katsumi"

Seperti biasa, ia selalu sempat menceramahi ku, "Uhhh,, aku tidak mau mendengar ceramahmu pagi-pagi!" Walaupun ia lebih tua dariku──Hanya beberapa tahun sih, mungkin 2/3 tahun──, aku selalu membalas setiap ceramahnya dengan omelan seperti ini.

"Kakashi! Ayo cepat kemari!" teriakan itu, suara cewek itu. Aku.. tidak begitu menyukainya, dia satu kelompok dengan Kakashi di bawah bimbingan Minato- _sensei_. Sedangkan aku? Aku satu kelompok dengan Guy juga.. Yuma, lelaki yang selalu bilang bahwa ia menyukaiku. Yah, setidaknya kami dibawah bimbingan Kushina- _sensei_ yang satu klan denganku. Kami juga masih bersaudara sih, walau perbedaan umurnya cukup jauh.

Rin Nohara, sainganku. Dalam hal _jutsu medis_ maupun cinta. Aku selalu berharap, dapat menang darinya. Ia, selalu dapat mengobati Kakashi, kapan aku bisa.. Mendapatkan Kakashi?

Semua lamunanku buyar, dengan satu tepukan pelan di kepalaku, tangan hangat itu. Miliki Kakashi, "Baiklah, Katsumi, aku pergi dulu. Berlatihlah, kau kan anggota klan Uzumaki." ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, aku memegangi bekas tepukannya. Hangat. "Ya, sampai jumpa, Kakashi-kun. Berhati-hatilah.." Ia segera berlari mengejar Minato- _sensei_ , bersama Obito Uchiha, dan.. Rin Nohara. "Hati-hati.. Kakashi-kun"

Aku berlari ke arah rumahku, segera memasuki halaman belakang. Berlatih hingga rasa kesepian yang muncul setelah Kakashi meninggalkanku, tidak lagi terasa. Kedua orang tuaku, masih sibuk dengan misi mereka.

Entah kapan mereka akan pulang, sepi.

Rasanya begitu sepi disini.

 **TOK! TOK!**

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu depan rumahku, aku berlari membukakan pintu. Siapa yang datang jam segini? Ini kan, sudah malam. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Surai merah yang berterbangan karena angin, sepasang iris berwarna violet menatapku. "Kushina- _sensei_ " sapaku akhirnya.

"Katsumi, aku sudah bilang kan diluar misi dan sesi latihan.."

"Aku harus memanggilmu, _onee-chan_ , aku tidak lupa itu, Kushina-nee!" sahutku pada kakak sepupuku ini. Ia masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumahku, melepas sepatunya saat aku menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah. " _Nee-chan_ , ada perlu apa kesini?" sahutku, mungkin terdengar agak jutek. "Katsumi, jangan jutek begitu dong! _Nee-chan_ , khusus kesini untuk menemanimu malam ini! Sampai kedua orang tuamu kembali, paman dan bibi sepertinya akan kembali besok.. Baiklah! Kamu sudah makan?" Aku menggeleng, "Belum, _nee-chan_ sendiri?" ia mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum "Tentu saja belum! Aku kan mau makan bersama _kawaii_ _imouto_ ku ini! Ayo, kita masak sekarang!"

Kushina _-nee_ , memang selalu bersemangat dan cerewet, ia sekarang sudah bergrilya di dapur rumah ku ini, hehe. _Onee-chan_ yang sangat kusayangi di dunia ini, selain Kakashi- _kun_!

Aku segera membantunya memasak, seperti dulu, saat desa Uzushiogakure masih ada. Kami sering memasak bersama dan makan malam hanya berdua, karena orang tuaku dan orang tuanya sering melaksanakan misi sampai malam. Sekarang pun begitu, aku ditinggal sendiri karena peperangan yang tengah berlangsung. Kalau tidak ada _onee-chan_ aku pasti sudah menangis sendirian di kamar saat ini.

o0o

Kakashi, berhasil menjadi _jonin_ , Rin berlari-lari mendatangiku untuk memberitahukan pesta perayaan yang akan di adakan untuknya. Walaupun aku senang, hanyalah _fake smile_ , yang terdapat di wajahku saat ini. Dengan membawa sebuah gulungan jutsu tentang elemen petir sebagai kado dan _armband_ lambang Klan Uzumaki, aku datang ke acara perayaan itu.

Kakashi sedang di kerubungi ninja seangkatan kami, ia menunjukan seragam ninja barunya lengkap dengan surat kelulusan dia sebagai _jonin_. Aku segera menghampirinya, "Kakashi _-kunnnn! Omedeto!_ Hehe, aku senang sekali, Kakashi _-kun_ menjadi seorang _jonin!_ " Aku segera menaruh hadiah dariku yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kotak kayu, terdapat lambang spiral Klan Uzumaki di atasnya. " _Arigatou_ , Katsumi"

Aku melihat Obito yang semakin cemberut di sebelahnya dan Rin yang tidak memperhatikan Obito, matanya.. Hanya menatap ke arah Kakashi berada, matanya yang bersinar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan pipinya yang bersemu _pink_. Aku merasa kesal, kesal melihatnya. Aku ingin memuntahkan semua kekesalan ini di depannya. Melihat ekspresinya, aku.. Ingin melakukan itu?

Bukan, bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya menginginkan Kakashi selalu berada di dekatku. Kumohon, itulah harapanku. Setelah pesta ini selesai, aku akan berbicara jujur pada Rin, tentang semua hal yang kurasakan padanya. Ya, pasti.

o0o

"Rin, aku.. Ingin bicara berdua denganmu" aku mendekati Rin yang sedang bercanda ria dengan Obito. Obito terlihat merengutkan dahinya, memandang aneh wajahku. "Eh? Ada apa? Baiklah, Obito, aku pergi bersama Katsumi ya, kamu pulang duluan saja" katanya sambil berpaling pada Obito lalu berjalan bersamaku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Obito lagi, meninggalkan dirinya yang dilanda rasa ingin tahu.

Kami berjalan di taman Desa Konoha, memang tempat ini sangat indah, banyak bunga, ada kursi kayu juga untuk menikmati pemandangan sekitar sambil bersantai. Aku memilih untuk duduk di rerumputan. Rin mengikutiku dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Matahari sebentar lagi akan turun dan digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar terang menerangi malam yang cukup dingin.

"Jadi, Katsumi, kamu mau bicara apa?" tanya Rin membuka percakapan.

"Aku.. Ingin bicara jujur"

"Tentang apa?"

" _Gomen.._ Selama ini, Katsumi.. Selalu bersikap buruk pada Rin.. Katsumi kesal, Katsumi ingin dekat dengan Kakashi seperti Rin yang selalu sekelompok dengannya, Katsumi, selalu menganggap Rin sebagai rival dalam _jutsu_ medis maupun percintaan. Rin tidak marah ke Katsumi kan?" sahutku jujur, menyuarakan semua isi hatiku yang selama ini mendekam begitu jauh di dalam hati.

"Astaga.. Katsumi!"

"Kyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Rin menerjangku dan memelukku erat sehingga kami berdua bergulingan di atas rumput. "Aku.. Selalu ingin berteman dengan Katsumi! Hanya saja kupikir kau membenciku, sejak Kushina- _sensei_ datang bersama dengan muridnya, aku selalu penasaran denganmu. Kamu ninja medis yang hebat! Cantik, memiliki rambut merah yang halus seperti milik Kushina _-sensei_. Justru aku yang selama ini iri padamu, Katsumi kau jauh lebih baik dariku!" Rin memberitahukan semuanya, yang selama ini ia rasakan. Aku begitu terharu mendengarnya, beberapa bulir air mata terjatuh dari mataku,

"L-lho? Katsumi? Kenapa kamu menangis?" nada suara Rin penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak.. _Gomen, gomen ne! Gomen ne,_ Rin…" aku berkata di tengah isakan ku karena menangis. Rin menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Tidak,, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu kok, Katsumi… Sekarang kita bisa berteman baik kan?" Aku mengangguk cepat, "Ya! Tentu saja, hehe.. Rin, aku senang dapat berteman denganmu!"

Rin terdiam sebentar menatap wajahku, lalu ia memeluk ku erat lagi " _Kawaii!_ Beruntungnya Kakashi disukai gadis manis sepertimu, Katsumi!" Uwaaaa, Rin memelukku lagi.. Hehe, rasanya senang, mempunyai teman sepertinya.

"APA?!"

Eh? Siapa itu? Rin melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku, tiba-tiba 4 orang muncul dari balik semak-semak. _Baka._ "Kakashi! Obito! Guy! Yuma! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Sontak Rin berdiri diikuti olehku yang menatap ke empat cowok itu yang sepertinya bersembunyi di semak-semak, Guy terjatuh dengan tidak _elite_ -nya di atas rerumputan yang terpotong rapih.

Kalau begitu, berarti. Mereka mendengar semua obrolanku bersama Rin disini?!

"Kalian… Sejak kapan ada disini? Kalian mendengar obrolan kami darimana?" aku tidak dapat menahan nada dingin pada suaraku, "Ehem… Dari 'Jadi Katsumi mau bicara apa?' sampai.. ' _Kawaii!_ Beruntungnya Kakashi disukai gadis manis sepertimu, Katsumi!' hehehe.." Yuma yang menjawab pertanyaanku itu, langsung kulempari _death glare_ dari iris berwarna _brilliant blue_ milikku ini. Aku mengeluarkan aura _oni_ yang kutahan ini, mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku dan berpose siap memukul orang.

Kukejar ke empat lelaki itu, Rin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya, Obito berhasil kutangkap dan ku pukulkan kepalan tanganku ke kepalanya. Guy menertawakan ekspresi Obito yang begitu konyol. Tak tahan, aku pun sontak tertawa melihatnya, membuat yang lain ikut tertawa bersamaku, di tengah kekonyolan dan canda tawa yang dilanjutkan oleh Obito dan Yuma, Kakashi menggenggam tanganku erat, aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lalu tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu, _arigatou_ Rin. Karena berteman dengan Rin, aku bisa bercanda dan tertawa seperti ini.

 **Disaat itu belum kusadari, bayangan hitam yang akan menelan kami semua dalam kegelapan, kesengsaraan yang amat dalam. Kakashi yang menyesal, aku yang tidak bisa apa-apa melihat Kakashi seperti itu, Guy yang bersedih dan ikut merasa bersalah, Yuma yang berubah menjadi seorang buronan ninja. Obito dan Rin, yang pergi meninggalkan kami semua.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yup, salam kenal! Aku Chi pemilik author ini dengan pen name ZhaoYan22, ini fic pertama Chi di fandom NARUTO, hehe. Mohon bantuannya untuk para author yang sudah lebih lama nulis fic di fandom ini dan dukungan para readers yang akan sangat membantu mood nulis Chi! Chi terima semua saran dari para authors yang lebih senior dari Chi, terimakasih banyak! Ngga usah malu" karena Chi juga ga tau malu kok orangnya :b hehe, okeylh, terimakasih semuanya! Chi tunggu reviews dari para readers!**


	2. 2 I Can't Believe This

I Won't Left You

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Chapter 2: I Can't Believe This**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, Romance alay, maklum masih amatiran ye. OCxKakashi, slight pairing KakashixRin**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own NARUTO and all the characters. I just own my OC and the story.**

 ***Katsumi Uzumaki***

Aku menghadirinya, pemakaman orang itu. Awan hitam menyelimuti langit, menurunkan tetesan air yang tak kunjung berhenti. Langit pun bersedih, pikirku. Langit menangisi kematian dirinya. Pemakaman siapa sebenarnya ini? Mengapa semuanya terlihat sedih? Kakashi menunduk dalam-dalam dengan Minato- _sensei_ dan Kushina- _sensei_ , Rin menjerit dan menangis meraung-raung. Aku menghampirinya,

"Rin.. Rin.. Siapa yang kau tangisi?" Rin melihat ke arahku, rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapih sekarang tampak lusuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatapku, tidak ada lagi mata penuh keceriaan di dalamnya. Ia memelukku erat-erat sembari menangis. "Katsumi.. Katsumi! Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi! Seandainya saja.. Seandainya Kakashi dan 'Dia' tidak menyelamatkanku saat itu!" jerit Rin di dalam pelukanku. "Siapa 'Dia'? Siapa yang kau tangisi, Rin?" aku bertanya untuk kedua kalinya, dengan nada tidak sabar memenuhi suaraku.

"Obito.. Obito Uchiha. Obito sudah pergi, Katsumi" Obito? Kenapa? Perlahan aku melihat ke arah altar pemakaman. Terpampang jelas foto dirinya, ya, Obito Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum dengan _google_ miliknya. Wajah itu terasa asing sekarang. Kurasakan pandanganku mulai buram, air mata memenuhi mataku. Tumpah dengan deras dan mengalir di kedua pipiku. "Bohong. Obito tidak mungkin pergi. Tidak.. Tidak! Aku tidak percaya ini." suaraku terdengar bergetar, aku melepaskan pelukan Rin yang saat ini melihatku dengan air mata masih berurai di wajahhnya.

Aku berjalan perlahan, ke arah altar itu. Di sebelah foto miliknya, terdapat dua buah vas bunga. "Tidak.. Aku tidak percaya ini. TIDAK!" Aku menjerit sekencang yang kubisa, menjambak rambut merahku dengan kedua tanganku seraya menutupi kedua telingaku. Kulihat foto dirinya sekali lagi, buram, air mata menutupi penglihatanku. Mengapa sekarang aku melihat langit? Dan, hei! Kenapa mataku terasa berat? Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tidak dapat melihat apapun dalam sekejap.

*Kakashi Hatake*

Gomen, hanya itu kata yang dapat kuucapkan. Aku, menorehkan luka besar di hatinya, Katsumi Uzumaki. Gomen. Karena diriku, Obito sudah pergi. Aku tidak menyangka, di hari pemakaman Obito. Aku melihatnya begitu lemah, tidak berdaya, juga hampa. Kekosongan di matanya terlihat dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjerit keras, sembari memegangi rambut merahnya dengan erat. Kulihat pegangan di rambutnya merenggang, kakinya yang gemetaran melemas, tubuhnya yang terlihat ringan itu tiba-tiba saja seperti terdorong ke belakang. Menuju tanah dengan rambut merahnya yang berkibar dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan seperti meminta pertolongan.

Aku berlari menghampirinya, secepat yang kubisa. Sebelum tubuh gadis bersurai merah itu terjatuh ke atas tanah, lelaki dengan rambut kuning dan jubah bertuliskan " _Yondaime"_ sudah mendahuluiku, merangkul gadis itu dan mengangkatnya. " _Sensei_.." sahutku pelan, "Kamu telat, Kakashi." Kushina- _sensei_ menghampirinya dan mengelus dahi Katsumi dengan wajah sendu. "Lebih baik kita membawanya pulang, _oji-san_ dan _oba-san_ pasti tidak ada di rumah." Kushina- _sensei_ menyarankan,

"Kamu mau ikut Kakashi?" aku perlahan melihat ke arah Rin yang tampak _shock_ , ia yang sedari tadi berada di dekatku segera menggenggam erat tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku.. Akan menemani Rin." Minato- _sensei_ dan Kushina- _sensei_ terlihat agak _shock_. "Baiklah, kami akan membawa pulang Katsumi. Hati-hati, Kakashi, Rin" sahut Minato- _sensei_ sebelum pergi bersama Kushina _-sensei_. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu melihat ke arah Rin, rambutnya tampak lusuh dan basah. Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan, ia melihat ke arahku, matanya terlihat sayu dan bengkak karena menangis terus menerus. "Rin, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Rin mengangguk, dapat kurasakan kepalanya yang menempel di bahuku bergerak. Ia masih menggenggam tanganku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahuku. "Ayo, kita jalan"

*Katsumi Uzumaki*

Aku tidak percaya. Setelah aku pingsan karena _shock_ akibat kematian sahabat tercintaku yang selalu bertindak seperti kakak laki-laki bagiku, meninggal secara mendadak seperti ini, dan itu karena perang. Sekarang, lelaki yang kucintai sejak dulu, lebih memilih Rin daripada menjagaku yang pingsan? Jujur saja, aku _shock_ kukira ia akan tetap bersamaku dan menemaniku.

"Sudah bangun kan, Katsumi?" suara Minato- _sensei_ menganggetkanku, aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan melihat wajah Minato- _sensei_ dan Kushina- _sensei_ yang penuh pengertian mengelilingiku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, Minato- _sensei_ menurunkanku, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. " _Onii-chan_ sudah tau, lho. Dari tadi kamu sudah bangun kan. Sejak Kakashi.. Bilang begitu"

Mengingat semua kejadian tadi membuatku menangis lagi, _"Aku.. Akan menemani Rin"_. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan lelaki bersurai keabuan itu. " _Onee-chan, onii-chan_ , aku.. Aku tidak rela, Kakashi- _kun_ selalu bilang, ia akan selalu mencintaiku dan menjagaku, melindungiku di tengah perang yang melanda ini.. Kenapa? Kenapa ia memilih menemani Rin?" Ya, aku selalu memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan _onee_ dan _onii_ disaat tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain kami bertiga.

Kushina- _nee_ menepuk kepalaku, "Kakashi itu sedang bimbang," sahut Minato- _nii_. "ia merasa bersalah, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kakashi mengira karena dirinya Obito pergi, dan bukan hanya itu. Kakashi tau Rin mencintai Obito dan kamu menyayanginya seperti seorang adik-kakak." Lanjut Minato- _nii._ Aku mengusap mataku yang penuh air mata, "Berarti, Kakashi memilih untuk menjaga Rin. Karena dia tau luka yang Rin rasakan lebih dalam kan?" Kushina- _nee_ terlihat ragu untuk mengangguk walau akhirnya ia mengangguk juga, "Ya, Rin pasti sakit hati, seperti _nee-chan,_ kalau Minato- _nii_ pergi juga, _nee-chan_ juga pasti akan merasa sangat sedih dan sakit hati karena ditinggalkan." Kushina- _nee_ menjelaskan,

"Karena itu, _onii-chan_ ngga berani mati duluan." dalam sekejap Minato- _nii_ menjerit kesakitan karena Kushina- _nee_ sudah memukul punggungnya dengan 'agak' kencang. Hehe, mereka berdua memang terkadang konyol. Mungkin hanya untuk menghibur diriku. Tapi _onee-chan, onii-chan_ , apa kalian tau? Bagaimana rasanya disaat melihat orang yang kalian cintai, memilih untuk menjaga orang lain daripada dirimu yang disaat itu sedang rapuh. Aku sudah merasakannya, sakit. Sangat sakit.

*Kakashi Hatake*

Entah kenapa Rin sedari tadi tidak mau melepaskan tanganku, sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa menemaninya di rumah keluarga Nohara ini. Ia beralasan orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah dan ia tidak ingin sendirian disaat mengingat bahwa Obito sudah tiada. Tapi, aku merasa bersalah pada Katsumi. Tadinya sesudah mengantarkan Rin pulang aku ingin langsung menemui Katsumi, aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya menanggung rasa sakit sampai seperti itu.

Apa hal yang kuperbuat saat ini malah membuatnya semakin sakit hati? _Gomen_ , sekali lagi hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan. "Kakashi…" Suara Rin yang parau karena menangis terus menerus membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kenapa Katsumi seperti itu..? Mengapa ia bisa terlihat begitu sakit hati? Padahal.. Akulah pacarnya Obito." Begitukah, ternyata Rin merasa sakit hati juga melihat Katsumi seperti itu, "Katsumi, tidak punya adik maupun kakak, juga teman-teman yang mendukungnya, ia hanya punya kita, dan diantara kita. Selain aku, Obito sangat dekat dengannya, mereka berdua terlihat seperti adik kakak disaat bercanda dan saling melindungi." Ya, mungkin ini jawaban yang tepat. "Hehe, aku.. Sekarang aku merasa diriku sungguh hina, kenapa aku bisa-bisanya merasa iri melihatnya seperti itu? Mungkin jauh di dalam hatiku, aku merasa akulah yang seharusnya menangis dan mungkin pingsan seperti Katsumi."

Aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Menenangkan dirinya, ya, hanya untuk beberapa saat, seperti ini saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke tempat Katsumi. "Kakashi, aku merasa bersalah pada Katsumi. Sekarang.. Seharusnya kamu menemani Katsumi hingga ia sadar." Ya, itu yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan, tapi bagaimana dengan janjiku pada Obito untuk menjagamu? "Kakashi, pergilah.. Aku ingin kamu sekarang menemani Katsumi. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." ia menarikku pelan, membawaku ke depan pintu keluar.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Rin mengangguk. Dan tersenyum sedih, "Ya, sampai jumpa.." Aku mengangguk dan berbalik ingin membuka pintu keluar, tapi kurasakan badanku tertahan. Dua tangan milik Rin sedang memeluk badanku, kurasakan senderan kepalanya di punggungku. Baiklah, bagaimana aku bisa pergi sekarang dengan keadaan seperti ini? Katsumi pasti cemburu, melihat Rin memelukku seperti ini. Sekali lagi, _gomen_ , Katsumi.


	3. 3 Rin Nohara

I Won't Left You

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: T**

 **Chapter 3: 'Rin Nohara'**

 **Warning: OOC, Gaje, Romance alay, maklum masih amatiran ye. OCxKakashi, slight pairing KakashixRin**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own NARUTO and all the characters. I just own my OC and the story.**

* * *

 ***Rin Nohara***

Jujur saja, selama ini, aku menyukai Kakashi. Tentu saja sebelum gadis bersurai merah yang asing itu datang ke desa ini. Surai merahnya itu, selalu mengingatkanku pada istri Minato- _sensei_. Alias, Kushina- _sensei_ _kunoichi_ hebat yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki. Aku mengagumi beliau selama ini, begitu aku mengetahui bahwa gadis bersurai merah itu sepupu dari Kushina- _sensei_ , aku kira dia akan menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang hebat.

Tapi aku kecewa, kemampuannya bahkan di bawah rata-rata, aku heran kenapa ia bisa menjadi _chuunin_ saat umur 8 tahun? Aku menjadi kesal padanya, apalagi ia ternyata menyukai Kakashi! Aku kesal sekali. Namun, lama kelamaan rasa kesal itu berubah menjadi rasa iri dan.. Senang? Entah kenapa aku merasa senang, aku merasa iri sekaligus ingin sekali berteman padanya.

Walaupun aku awalnya kesal dan kecewa padanya, ternyata ia sebenarnya jauh melebihi ekspetasiku, _chakra_ miliknya, kental, kuat, namun indah. Ia tidak ingin mencurahkan semua _chakra_ nya untuk pertarungan, ia lebih memilih menggunakannya untuk mengobati orang-orang yang terluka karena perang.

Pernah sekali waktu, ia terpaksa menggunakan _chakra_ nya untuk berperang. Aku ingat sekali, aku begitu ketakutan namun aku merasa dapat membiarkan dirinya melindungiku juga yang lainnya.

* * *

o0o

* * *

 _Saat itu, peperangan sedang pecah. Konoha terpaksa mengerahkan kami yang saat itu baru lulus_ chuunin _untuk maju berperang. Tim Minato dan Tim Kushina berada di garis depan. Suasana sangat kacau saat itu, aku dan Katsumi berusaha keras mengobati teman-teman kami, semua ninja Konoha yang terluka, aku merasa lelah, sangat lelah._

 _Aku melirik Katsumi, ia terlihat.. Mengerikan, ia seperti berusaha mengerahkan semua_ chakra _-nya untuk mengobati orang yang terbaring lemas di hadapannya itu, keringat mengucur deras dari badannya. "Katsumi, istirahatlah dulu, aku bisa membantumu kok" sahutku akhirnya tidak tega lagi melihat dirinya yang terlihat begitu kecapaian. Ia menggeleng sembari mengusap keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau fokus pada orang di hadapanmu yang terluka saat ini.." ia membalas perkataanku tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari pasien di depannya. Aku mengangguk dan segera mengobati pasien di depanku lagi._

 _Sekitar 2 hingga 3 jam kemudian, kami semua beristirahat. Katsumi terlihat paling kelelahan diantara yang lainnya. Ia hanya berbaring di dalam camp bersama denganku dan ninja medis lainnya, wajahnya terlihat pucat, rambut merahnya terkena bercak-bercak tanah entah lumpur juga debu._

 _"Bahaya! Para ninja medis segera mengungsi ke camp barat! Musuh semakin mendekat kemari! Cepat! Ninja dari tim Minato dan tim Kushina sedang menghadang musuh!" Teriak seorang ninja dari luar camp, astaga. Apakah Obito dan Kakashi baik-baik saja?_

 _"Oi, Katsumi! Kamu mau kemana?!" teriakan itu menyadarkanku, aku melihat ke arah Katsumi dan ia sudah berlari keluar camp, aku mengejarnya dan menemukan ia tidak pergi ke arah camp barat. Melainkan, ia pergi ke tempat Obito dan Kakashi berada. Aku segera mengejarnya, ia berlari tanpa henti, "Katsumi! Tunggu aku!" Aku berteriak, lelah sekali rasanya_

 _Padahal ia terlihat lebih lelah dariku, Ia menengok ke arahku tanpa berhenti berlari, "Cepatlah! Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kakashi?!" Ia membentakku kesal, astaga. Ternyata ia mengkhawatirkan Kakashi, rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari wajahnya, terasa jauh lebih besar daripada rasa khawatirku pada Kakashi. Kesal, tapi.. Mungkin memang perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Kakashi, jauh lebih dalam dan indah daripada milikku._

 _Sakit. Kesal. Tapi, aku salut dengannya. Ia lebih mementingkan Kakashi daripada dirinya sendiri yang seakan-akan bisa tumbang kapan saja. Aku segera mendekatinya dan berlari di sampingnya. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat, astaga! Obito?! Aku segera mendekati Obito bersama dengan Katsumi, ia terbaring dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan sigap aku dan Katsumi segera mengobatinya._

 _Namun, kejadian itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Katsumi berhenti mengobati Obito, badannya seperti terpaku, matanya menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya, ia menatap jauh ke depan, tubuhnya bergetar kencang. Aku melihat ke arah pandangannya, terlihat Kakashi, tergeletak lemah dengan_ kunai _yang menancap di perutnya, darah membasahi bajunya. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah mengerikan, badan besar seperti beruang, dengan pedang besar di tangannya dan_ chakra _terasa jelas mengalir ke pedang itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya dari jauh saja, bulu kudukku berdiri semua._

 _Aku melirik ke arah Katsumi, astaga! Tidak ada lagi wajah pucat gadis itu yang seakan-akan dapat tumbang kapan saja, semua itu sudah berganti dengan wajahnya yang penuh amarah. Kurasakan_ chakra _miliknya menguar keluar dari dalam tubuhnya,_ chakra _yang indah, kuat, kental, namun dingin, mengibarkan surai merahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan di depan ku dan Obito._

 _Obito yang setengah sadar mencoba bangun sembari berpegangan padaku, "Katsumi.. Jangan.." suara Obito yang biasa ceria terdengar lemah dan khawatir, perlahan Katsumi melihat ke arah kami berdua tanpa menghentikan_ chakra _nya yang merebak semakin kuat, tatapan matanya yang tajam dan penuh amarah, berubah lembut saat menatap kami. Bibirnya menampakan senyum tulus yang terlihat menyedihkan, kemudian ia segera berbalik dan menatap nyalang pada sang musuh._

 _Katsumi membentuk beberapa segel sembari berbisik "Buka segel ke 7", kemudian_ chakra _milik Katsumi, berubah setajam mata pedang, ia berlari kencang, ke arah lelaki yang sedang mengayunkan pedang besarnya pada Kakashi yang tak berdaya. Astaga! Dalam sekejap dengan_ chakra _miliknya, Katsumi menangkis pedang besar itu. Tanpa takut ia menghadang musuh yang besarnya 3x lipat badannya._

 _Katsumi terus menahan pedang musuh itu, dengan wajah kesal lelaki itu segera mencabut pedang lainnya yang lebih kecil dan mengalirkan_ chakra _nya ke dalam pedang itu, dengan cepat ia mencoba menusukannya pada Katsumi. "Awas, Katsumi!" jeritku menyaksikan salah seorang_ kunoichi _kecil ditusuk oleh ninja dari negara lain. Aku menutup mata dengan ketakutan._

 _Trang!_

 _Saat membuka mata, pedang yang hampir menusuk Katsumi sudah menancap di tanah jauh dari mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat Katsumi melepaskan pertahanannya dari pedang besar itu, ia segera merangkul Kakashi dan menghindar dari ayunan pedang besar yang membabi buta itu._

 _Slash!_

 _Astaga! Katsumi tertebas! Tanpa menghiraukan tebasan di punggungnya ia segera membawa Kakashi ke arah kami, kulihat peluh mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Ia meletakan Kakashi di sampingku. "Rin, tolong jaga mereka ya.." Ia tersenyum lembut sembari mengatakan itu, sebelum aku sempat membalas ia sudah berbalik dan berlari ke arah musuh tadi._

 _Aku terpesona dengan punggung gadis itu, gadis kecil yang bahkan umurnya 1 tahun di bawahku, tetapi ia, melindungi kami bertiga, menjaga kami juga mengobati kami, tanpa mengindahkan luka sayatan di punggungnya._

 _Katsumi menyerang ke arah kaki musuh itu dengan kunai yang ia aliri_ chakra _, musuh itu menjerit dan jatuh berlutut, namun dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan kunai dan membalas serangan Katsumi. Menyayat beberapa helai rambut indahnya, walaupun Katsumi sudah berusaha menghindar. Katsumi melompat ke belakang tak begitu jauh darinya namun cukup menjaga jarak. Lelaki itu kembali bangun, merenggangkan badannya dan tersenyum menghina ke arah Katsumi. Ia menarik pedang besarnya yang tertancap di tanah, Katsumi mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, lelaki itu menyerang secara membabi buta ke arah Katsumi mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kepala Katsumi, tanpa basa basi ia seperti ingin segera membunuhnya. Katsumi menghindarinya, tanpa basa basi juga ia segera menendang belakang lutut orang itu, sembari menghindar ke samping kiri orang itu._

 _Karena tendangan Katsumi, orang itu jatuh terduduk untuk kedua kalinya, ia mencoba untuk bangun kedua kalinya, namun terlambat. Katsumi sudah menendang pipinya kencang, walau kesakitan lelaki itu segera memukul perut Katsumi, sehingga ia terpelanting dan jatuh. Lelaki besar itu segera bangun dan menghampiri Katsumi sembari memegang kunai._

 _Katsumi terlihat setengah sadar, astaga, bagaimana ini, tidak.. Jangan bunuh Katsumi! Tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi yang sedari tadi terbaring lemas bangun dan segera melempar kunai ke arah lelaki besar itu dan menancap di bahunya. "Kakashi!" sahutku sembari berdiri dan menahan tubuh Kakashi yang mulai terjatuh. Lelaki besar itu menengok ke arah kami, uh-oh, mengerikan sekali! "Berani-beraninya! Dengan tubuh lemah seperti itu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, hah?! Bocah!" Lelaki itu berlari mengambil pedang besarnya dan berlari ke arah kami, ia segera mengayunkan pedangnya tepat di depan kami bertiga! "Mati kalian!" Teriak lelaki besar itu lagi. "Tidakkkkkk!" jeritku sekencang mungkin._

 _Jduar!_

 _Terdengar ledakan dari arah Katsumi terjatuh tadi, perlahan aku membuka mata. Pemandangan yang kulihat adalah, mayat lelaki besar tadi dengan darah membasahi Katsumi, kulihat_ chakra _Katsumi melindungi kami dari hujan darah yang_ _disebabkan olehnya, apakah,_ chakra _Katsumi yang meledakan lelaki besar tadi? Bagaimana bisa, ia dapat mengeluarkan dan mengendalikan_ chakra _sekuat itu?_ Chakra _yang melindungi kami memudar dan perlahan menghilang, aku segera meletakkan Kakashi yang masih pingsan di samping Obito yang sudah sadar namun tidak dapat bangun karena luka yang di dapatkannya._

 _Aku segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Katsumi yang hanya menatap mayat lelaki tadi dengan sedih, wajahnya kembali pucat, terlihat tubuhnya semakin melemah. "Katsumi!" sahutku, saat aku menghampirinya ia hampir terjatuh, untung aku segera menahannya. Aku menopangnya dan berjalan ke arah Obito dan Kakashi. Katsumi memaksa untuk melepaskan peganganku padanya, ia terjatuh dan segera mengelus pipi Kakashi yang masih tak sadarkan diri, "Kakashi.. Syukurlah, ia baik-baik saja.." Katsumi menangis sendu. Entahlah, aku tidak merasa cemburu, melainkan, senang? Juga terharu._

* * *

 _Selanjutnya, aku hanya mengingat Minato-_ sensei _dan Kushina-_ sensei _menemukan kami dan membawa kami ke kamp ninja medis. Kami semua di rawat disana, tapi anehnya, hanya Katsumi yang ditempatkan di tenda khusus. Kushina-_ sensei _sendirilah yang menjaganya._

 _Saat itu aku ingin sekali menjenguk Katsumi, namun disaat aku mau membuka pintu tenda itu, kudengar suara Kushina-_ sensei _yang sedang memarahi Katsumi, "Katsumi! Aku sudah bilang kan? Segel itu tidak pernah boleh kau buka!" Segel? Segel apa yang mereka maksud? "Jadi, maksud nee-chan aku harus membiarkan teman-temanku mati begitu saja di hadapanku?" lirih Katsumi, "Bukan begitu, nee-chan khawatir, tubuhmu belum cukup kuat untuk menahan efek dari semua_ chakra _yang kau keluarkan." Kushina_ -sensei _mengelus surai Katsumi lembut. Segel? Chakra? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? "Baiklah, nee-chan pergi dulu ya." astaga! Aku harus sembunyi!_

 _"Rin.." uh-oh sepertinya aku terlambat, "O-ohh, hai, sensei! Aku baru mau menjenguk Katsumi" sahutku canggung, "Aku tau kok, sedari tadi kamu ada diluar kan?" tanyanya, aduh, ketahuan deh. "Yah, ketahuan, iya.. Memang benar, ehem, apa sih yang kalian bicarakan di dalam,_ sensei _?" tanyaku pada Kushina-_ sensei _, ia tersenyum lembut, lalu menarikku menjauh dari tenda milik Katsumi dan pergi ke tenda miliknya. Kami berdua duduk di atas kasur putih tempat biasa ia tidur._

 _"Rin, kulihat kalian dekat sekali, yah walaupun terlihat seperti saingan juga sih. Karena kamu satu-satunya teman perempuan pertamanya Katsumi, mau kan kamu mendengarkan ini semua?" Aku mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah, tapi_ sensei _minta kamu jangan kasih tau pada siapa-siapa, karena semua ini dapat membahayakan Katsumi.. Semuanya berasal dari_ chakra _yang dimiliki orang tua Katsumi, keduanya memiliki_ chakra _Klan Uzumaki yang begitu kental, kuat, namun berbahaya, bisa membahayakan diri mereka sendiri juga orang lain. Tapi, karena Katsumi masih terlalu muda, ia belum bisa mengendalikan_ chakra _miliknya sendiri. Makanya, dengan segel dari klan Uzumaki, kami menerapkan 7 segel pintu_ chakra _yang bisa di buka olehnya. Kami tidak mengizinkannya untuk membuka satupun pintu segel tersebut, alasannya sederhana," Kushina-_ sensei _menghembuskan nafas pelan, " jika ia membuka seluruh segel itu, badannya tidak akan kuat dan dalam sekejap ia akan meninggal. Tapi, ia rela mati untuk kalian, kemarin ia membuka pintu segel ke 7, pintu paling awal, namun cukup dengan itu saja, hingga sekarang ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun."_

 _Astaga.. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, "Oh, iya, lalu kenapa disaat ia mengobati para ninja yang terluka ia terlihat paling kelelahan?" Aku penasaran sekali dengan yang satu ini, "Ohh, soal itu. Katsumi masih kesusahan untuk mengontrol_ chakra _miliknya, karena bisa terlalu tajam dan malah merusak sel-sel di dalam tubuh orang yang dia obati, selain itu ia tidak bisa memakai semua_ chakra _nya kan, ada_ chakra _yang tidak kami segel, itu untuk dia pakai selama ini. Tapi terkadang ia masih kesusahan untuk mengambil_ chakra _itu, dan mungkin memisahkan_ chakra _yang disegel dengan_ chakra _yang biasa iya gunakan itu memang sulit dan melelahkan."Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya sekarang._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menjenguk Obito dan Kakashi dulu, terimakasih sudah menceritakannya padaku,_ sensei _" Aku berjalan keluar dari tenda milik Kushina-_ sensei _, ternyata begitu ya. Katsumi, aku sepertinya menyesal sudah sirik dan kesal padanya._

* * *

o0o

* * *

Mungkin karena kejadian itu, aku akhirnya mengalah pada Katsumi, tapi mungkin sejak awal aku sudah tau kok, Kakashi tidak mungkin menyukaiku, pasti ia lebih menyukai gadis seperti Katsumi, ya. Karena itu, sekarang aku harus melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi menemani Katsumi. Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya, "Kakashi, maaf, pergilah sekarang." kataku padanya, ia terlihat ingin segera pergi namun enggan meninggalkanku dengan tampang mengerikan karena habis menangis, "Ayolah, pergilah sekarang dan temani dia, sampaikan salam dariku ya.." kataku sambil mendorong pelan Kakashi keluar pintu rumahku, aku melambaikan tanganku lalu segera menutup pintu.

Memaksakan kakiku untuk berjalan ke kamarku, menjatuhkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Dan memeluk kedua lututku sembari menangis, "Obito, _aishiterru_.."

* * *

Review's answer:

Shiryuseo Walker: Biar rame nat nyehehe biar nge feel, kan kan kan masih prolog? Sepertinya sih.. masiiii panjaaaaaang banget ini cerita keknya :' thx for review!

Guest: Wih itu udah pastiii, dan Katsumi pasti akan tambah sakit hati :'( kasian dia.. Ya sudahlah sudah nasibnya dia menjadi OC ku banyak sakit hatinya #plakkk thx for reviews!


End file.
